


Electric Daisy Violin

by hobbitwinchester001



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable Frodo, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bilbo, Bilbo Plays The Violin, Bilbo is So Done, Bilbo is protective, Bottom Bilbo, But acts like a baby most of the time, Dragons Aren't That Bad, Everybody Lives, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frodo is a teenager, Gandalf Knows Too Much, Gandalf Meddles, Gandalf is a Troll, He gets it from Bilbo, Healthy dose of stealing, Humor, I have way too much time on my hands, Just Kidding They Really Are That Bad, M/M, Magic, Oblivious Bilbo, Pining, Pining Thorin, Protective Thorin, Riding, Romance, Sassy Bilbo, Sassy Frodo, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smaug Is A Jerkface, Sneaky Gandalf, Spoiled Frodo, Thorin Is an Idiot, Top Thorin, Young Frodo Baggins, Young Love, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitwinchester001/pseuds/hobbitwinchester001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins had never really fit in with the other Hobbits. He was rather clever, very quick, and had an unhealthy taste for adventure. </p><p>He tried to remind himself that he was perfectly content spending his days in The Shire with his dear adopted son, playing his Violin until the boy drifted off, and tucking him in at night. He had lost his spark and as much as he loathed to admit it, he wished desperately to go on an adventure. Enter his old friend Gandalf and a rather unexpected party of Dwarves, wanting him to steal some stone or whatever. It was really hard to concentrate with such a handsome Dwarf in his kitchen.</p><p>In which Bilbo is Middle Earth's greatest Papa, Gandalf loves to meddle in private affairs, and Thorin (and his Company) falls more than a little bit in love with Hobbiton's sassiest Burglar and his son, Frodo.</p><p>And yes Bilbo, Frodo is in fact a little bit too old to get tucked in at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song Of The Caged Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any work or covers made by Lindsey Stirling, who is my inspiration for most of this story.
> 
> Songs featured: Lord Of The Rings Meledy, Electric Daisy Violin, and River Flows In You.  
> The lullaby Bilbo sings to Frodo is from the Lord of the rings melody but it ends at "but in dreams" which is awkward since he would have just stopped singing, so the rest is written by me. Which is in no way better than what Lindsey wrote by the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> NOTE: Frodo will henceforth refer to Bilbo as Papa and Bilbo refers to Frodo as his son.

"Frodo! Slow down!" The Hobbit cried desperately, kicking up clumps of dirt and flowers with his large hairy feet. He weaved in and out between carts and wagons full of goodies, fresh breads and very hungry Hobbits. He had agreed to take his Son out to explore the meadow near The Shire and he was starting to regret his decision. "I can't Uncle!" The boy cried merrily. "I'm going on an adventure!" 

The other Hobbits of The Shire looked on disapprovingly. They could never quite understand why Bilbo was as odd as he was. Bilbo was a Baggins, and Bagginses were considered to be rather respectable because they were poised and proper and never did anything exciting or unexpected. And Bilbo in particular, did quite the opposite. He was often spotted running around with his cousin, and adopted son, Frodo. They kicked up dirt, picked flowers and danced around Bag End and all the while Bilbo played his Violin so loudly the other Hobbit's were sure that even the Elves of Mirkwood could hear his melodious songs. They looked on reproachfully whenever Frodo came back to Bag End, once again covered in twigs and mud with brambles and flower buds tangled in his inky hair, telling the other children of his "adventures" outside of the Shire. Yes, it was safe to say that Bilbo and his son were the outcasts of Hobbiton.

But Bilbo didn't mind, he loved Frodo with all his heart, and he wanted the boy to have many wonderful adventures. As he wished he had done when he was the boy's age. You see his Father, Bungo Baggins was considered to be a well respected Hobbit in his time and he more often than not refused to put up with Bilbo's youthful rambunctiousness and his ridiculous need for unusual and potentially hazardous activities. Whenever he caught his son sneaking out to play in the forests or stealing  Lobelia Sackville-Baggins' underwear (which he was rarely caught actually doing by the way), he dragged the boy in by the ear and forced him to attend to his studies. And that sort of childhood wasn't at all like the one he wanted for Frodo.

The Hobbit sighed internally making sure to keep a keen eye on his son. The boy was rather fast, even by Hobbit standards, and Bilbo was very proud because of it. "My dearest Frodo, wait a bit! I'm going to buy us some muffins to go with our lunch!" Hearing the promise of more food, Frodo skidded to a stop and trotted back to his Papa. "Muffins?" The boy grinned toothily at Bilbo. "Can we have the raspberry milk ones Sam's Mother makes?" He asked climbing up onto Bilbo's shoulders. His foot slipped and he nearly took Bilbo's eye out, but the older Hobbit simply laughed at the boy's actions, much to the irritation of other nearby Hobbits. "Anything you want Frodo." He smiled, eyes crinkling merrily as he strode towards Bell Goodchild's cart which was laden with steaming buns, cakes, and most importantly fresh muffins.

"Good morning Bell!" Bilbo grinned, inspecting a rather delicious looking slice of pepper bread. He patted his son's foot sending him a look. "Frodo, where are your manners? Say good morning to Mrs. Goodchild, go on."

"G'morning Ma'am!"

" Why Hello Master Baggins! And good morning to you too, little Frodo. What can I do for you?" She inquired, smiling at the two.

Bilbo had once thought he'd fancied Bella a long time ago, but he soon realized he only felt that way because she was always so kind to him. They still remained good friend's after his fumbling love confession and he was glad for it. It was because of this woman, and her husband, that his little Frodo had children his age to play with. Even if their son Sam was a bit of a stick in the mud, he was loyal to a fault and followed Frodo nearly everywhere he went. He did however, wish the woman didn't care so much about what other Hobbits thought of her.

"Two of your largest raspberry milk muffins please."

"Hmm. Good choice Mr. Baggins. Are you and Frodo going on one of your, 'adventures' again?" Bell asked dubiously, wrapping up two of her biggest muffins (almost the size of Frodo's head). 

"And _what_ do you mean by that Bell?" Bilbo didn't like the tone she had used. It was almost as if she was accusing him of something, and Bilbo didn't like that one bit.

"Nothing Bilbo. It's just-."

"Just what?" He asked while shifting Frodo into a more comfortable position so the backs of his his bony knees wouldn't press so hard against his collar bone. "What are you trying to say?"

"You know what everyone says when you and Frodo leave Bag End and come back a sticky and muddy mess." She sighed, handing Bilbo his change. "They all think your raising Frodo improperly and that you should be teaching him the ways of a sensible Hobbit and not that of an Adventurer." 

"Well Mrs. Goodchild, none of those gossiping old women happen to be my dear Frodo so I care very little of what they think of me and the way I am raising him." Bilbo continued, inhaling sharply. "I tell Frodo to follow his dreams no matter how big or small, no matter how ordinary or extraordinary and I for one find absolutely nothing wrong with that." Bilbo replied sassily, he'd had enough of the narrow minded Shire Hobbits for one day and he just wanted to spend some time with his son. "Farewell Mrs. Goodchild!" 

And he and Frodo continued on their way.

******************

"I should have thrown Snookes at her fat head!" Frodo grumbled petulantly as he kicked stray pebbles around the dirt road. Bilbo laughed, his Frodo really took after him. He was debating whether or not he should go back and give Bell a piece of his mind. But he had to set a good example for his son. Besides he wasn't really mad at Bell, he just wished she wouldn't care so much about what others thought. "Now now, none of that Frodo." Bilbo ruffled his inky hair. "Bell means well she just doesn't have a good way with words sometimes. Besides I don't think Snookes would like being thrown around like a pebble."

Snookes was a rather small albino snapping turtle that Gandalf had given to Frodo on his twentieth birthday. The boy carried Snookes with him everywhere he went and the turtle was always ready to snap at anyone who bothered his owner despite his very small size. The turtle was strangely intelligent and always came whenever Bilbo or Frodo called him. 

"I guess not." Frodo mumble, dragging his hairy toes through the dirt. "But she hurt your feelings."

"It's quite alright Frodo." Bilbo sighed. "I'm used to it."

"Well I don't want you to be! Your the best Papa in the world." Frodo hugged his Father close. "Why can't everyone else see that?"

"I don't know Sweetheart."

"I wish things were different."

"Me too." Bilbo hated to see his son look so heartbroken. They left the Shire to go on an adventure, and so help him that's what they were going to do. "You truly are my Dearest Frodo!" He swept the boy up into his arms, twirling him over his head. 

"Silly Papa!" The boy cried in delight. "I am your only Frodo!"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way!" Bilbo placed his son down gently, laughing as they continued down the road.

*******************

The two Hobbits spent the rest of the day laughing and trotting along forgotten rivers and streams. Squealing in delight as they kicked up sprays of cool water, and laughing merrily as the mist formed tiny rainbows blown away by the breeze. All the unpleasantness from that morning was quickly forgotten and the two had a wonderful afternoon. Not long after that they returned to Bag End covered in dust with arm fulls of thickly scented flowers that could only be found by the bravest of Hobbits.

They ignored the disgusted stares of the eldest Hobbits and the curious glances from the youngest. They simply walked on, offering a flower to anyone who stared too long. They made their way up the stairs leading to Bag End, Bilbo tossed the bundle of flowers down onto the bench. But he was unable to open his door, because of the rather large and very unexpected guest that had made himself comfortable against it. 

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried, jumping into the old wizards lap. "I've missed you!" 

"Good afternoon Gandalf!" Bilbo smiled at his sons antics, he pried the boy off of the old man, allowing him to stand to his feet. "What brings you here?"

"Good afternoon! Why Frodo, you've grown nearly a foot since I've seen you!" Gandalf laughed, swooping the child up into his arms. "Bilbo, I must confess that I have a rather serious matter to discuss with you." Gandalf said sagely. He sat Frodo back down and fixed Bilbo with a measuring stare. "You don't mind do you?"

"No of course not. Come in." Bilbo said bemusedly allowing the wizard to enter the Hobbit hole. "Frodo, run along to your room would you? Ill have dinner ready in an hour."

"Okay Papa!" And with the boy ran along the corridor, disappearing behind a blue mahogany door. Gandalf sighed, sinking into a nearby chair by the dining room table. It was rather large, and was made especially for him whenever he decided to visit Bilbo and his son. "What's wrong Gandalf?" Bilbo questioned worriedly, the old man looked so tired and worn which was rather odd because he was usually so full of energy. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine little Hobbit." He shifted into a more bearable position. Even though the chair was the right size he could never be quite comfortable in it. "I just have a small request."

"Anything."

"I have a rather important meeting with several close...colleagues tonight and I would appreciate it if you allowed us ti meet here."

"Anything but that." Bilbo replied sardonically placing a tea kettle in the hearth. Gandalf's eyebrows raised in surprise. "No? But Bilbo, you said anything. I don't find what I asked to be such an unreasonable request."

"Well I do." Bilbo frowned. "I was planning on having a quiet night in with Frodo, I am rather tired and I have no time for your antics tonight."

Gandalf stood eyeing the Hobbit, sneaky smile perched oh his lips."Very well then Bilbo." His eyes twinkled. "Until we meet again!"

And with a flourish of his cape Gandalf disappeared, leaving a confused Bilbo alone in the kitchen. 

"Hmm, he took that rather well I think" Bilbo said to himself. "A little bit too well I think."

******************

Bilbo was about to sit on the other side of the table across from Frodo when the doorbell rang. "Who is that Papa?" Frodo asked. "Is Gandalf back again?" Bilbo shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't planning on having any guests that night and if the wizard wanted to have dinner with them so badly he could have just stayed. Besides, he said he had a meeting to get to didn't he? He made his way to the front door, Frodo trailing along behind him. 

Bilbo barely got the door open before a large figure clad in black leather and silver armor, hustled his way into the Hobbit hole. Bilbo stepped back, dragging Frodo behind him. Who in the devil was that?! Bilbo frowned, this had to be the work of Gandalf. Damn him and his inability to take no for an answer!

"Where's the food?"  The bald man asked gruffly. "He said there would be food!" He picked up various odds and ends placed specifically as decoration, smelling them and tossing them aside once he realized it was not edible.

"Could you please not do that!" Bilbo cried. "Who are you anyway?!" 

"The names Dwalin!" He bellowed proudly. "Member of Thorin Oakensheild's company."

The Hobbit rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you modest?" He pushed the large Dwarf away from his things and into the dining room. "Just sit here. And don't move." Before Bilbo could say anything else the doorbell rang once again. "Oh good lord. Frodo could you get that? And if it isn't Gandalf close the door!" Hopefully it was Gandalf.

Frodo opened the door expecting to see the old wizard only to come face to face with a fat old Dwarf and two younger ones. They smiled at the boy, the youngest of the three grinned cheekily.  "Nice to meet you lad! My name is Balin." The old man smiled, nodding his head as his strange beard swung. 

"Fili-" The blonde Dwarf bowed lowly, followed by the darker haired one.

"And Kili-"

"At your service!" They finished together, wide ear splitting grins mirrored on ones stubbly chin and the others thick mustache. 

Frodo looked on unimpressed and as soon as they were done with their surely practiced routine he promptly shut the door in their faces. "Wait!" The one called Balin cried huffil from behind the thick wood door. "Gandalf told us to come here! This is Bag End isn't it?!" Frodo ignored them, he wouldn't open the door for any more strangers until Gandalf came. He sat against the green door, ears straining to hear the wizards voice as the sound of even more complaining Dwarves grew louder. How many were there? They're had to be at least seven or eight by the sound of things. 

Bilbo, after settling a plate in front of the large Dwarf trotted back over to his son who leaned against the door listening intently. The older Hobbit was baffled by the turn of events. What was happening? He would have to have very stern words with Gandalf once he got there. 

"Open the door!"

"Ori, your standing on my foot!"

"Ops. Sorry Nori."

"Stop chewing in my ear Bombur! Your getting crumbs in my beard!"

"Move over!"

"Don't push."

"Dammit Bifur!"

"What?!

"Gloin why won't they let us in?!"

"Out of the way! Your scaring them!"

Finally after what seemed like hours Bilbo heard the familiar gruff voice of his friend. Bilbo sighed in relief. "Move over Frodo, I don't want you to get hurt."

Frodo complied, perching on top of Belladonna's glory box. Bilbo sucked in a breath and yanked open the door, crying out as several dwarves in all shapes and sizes tumbled into his foyer. Gandalf entered merrily after them stepping over their cloaked bodies and into the dining room. The dwarves groaned and struggled to their feet before immediately drifting towards various wings of Bilbo's home, the most popular destination being his Pantry. 

"Frodo, go to bed." Bilbo sighed. "Ill get this all sorted out soon." Frodo peered over his Father's shoulder at the rowdy dwarves carrying cheese by the block and hand fulls of bread out of the pantry. "Okay...but don't let them eat all the food."

"I'll try my best."

********************

"So you see my dear friends, that is why we need Bilbo's help." Gandalf concluded. "What do you say Bilbo?"

The Hobbit in question, was more focused on a particularly handsome dwarf eating the last of his cheese and bread rather than what Gandalf was saying. "I'm sorry what was that?" He asked distractedly, eyes mostly on Thorin's mouth as he sucked a bit of oil from the fish from his thick fingers. 

And oh those fingers as thick as sausages they were, what Bilbo would give to feel those in his-.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf yelled, eyeing the Hobbit. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, yes, yes you were saying something about a mountain?" Bilbo tore his eyes away from attractive dwarf.

"It isn't just a mountain!" Thorin said indignantly. "It's _The Lonely Mountain!"_

Bilbo rolled his eyes, forget what he said about wanting those fingers anywhere near his bottom. The man was rather rude, even for a dwarf. "Yes, _The Lonely Mountain._ Thanks for the unwanted history lesson. Anything else? Or did you all just come to eat all my food, destroy the plumbing, get mud everywhere and use up all my firewood?" 

"Gandalf why did you bring us here?" Thorin growled, slamming his cup of ale on the table followed by a regal belch. "This was all a waste of time. You really expect me to believe this tiny thing is a proper Burglar?"

Oh that was the last straw, Bilbo didn't care how handsome the Dwarf was. He had to be one of the rudest house guests he had in a long time. Even worse than Lobelia, and that was saying something.

"Excuse me?" Bilbo said angrily. "And who are yu to say that I would not make a proper Burglar? You think you know so much about me, but you will quickly find that you know very little when it comes to this particular hobbit!"

You see, Bilbo had always been good at taking things. He could slip past any Hobbit and right into their foyer. He swiped shoes, cloaks,and even silverware when he was younger. He always made sure to return what he took once he had a good laugh. Bilbo was no Lobelia, and he had no desire to keep anything that did not belong to him. And he told Thorin as much.

"Well said Bilbo!" Gandalf laughed. "What a clever Hobbit you are. I believe you owe him an apology Thorin."

"I am a King! Why should I apologize to a feeble Hobbit?" Thorin scoffed, tossing his feet onto the table scuffing the wood with his boots in the process.

"That is enough!" Gandalf bellowed. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a Burglar then he is a Burglar!"The wizard opened his mouth ready to continue but was interrupted by a soft whimper.

"Papa I can't sleep!" A sleepy eyed Frodo stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "Will you sing to me?" Bilbo jumped up from his place at the table, leading the bleary eyed Hobbit back to his bedroom. "Of course I will sing for you little Frodo. I can think of nothing I'd rather do more at the moment."

Bilbo tucked the lad into bed, and settled himself into the armchair beside Frodo. Picking up his violin, Bilbo began to play and not long after sang Frodo's lullaby.

_When the long work day has passed_

_Stary nights do come again_

_When the warming sun is gone_

_It is time to go to bed_

_But in dreams we both transcend_

_Fading into nothingness_

_To far away lands we will tred_

_Far from the Shire so are we_

_And through it all I will hold your hand_

_As we fly over mossy trees_

 

_Taste the clouds and ride the breeze_

_But only in our dreams_

Bilbo sighed placing his violin on Frodo's bedside table. "Goodnight love." He kissed his son's ruddy cheeks. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Papa."

And with that Bilbo quietly padded out of his sons room only to find the rest of his home completely empty, not a single dwarf in sight with everything back in its proper place. The only thing that suggested that any of what Bilbo experienced had actually happened was his bare pantry and a note sitting innocently on his dining room table. The Hobbit picked of the scrap of parchment, unfolding it carefully. 

 

> _We will leave tomorrow morning at 11 o clock. We wll wait for you and Frodo at the end of the Shire until then. Think about it my dear Bilbo, think of what an adventure it will be!_
> 
> _Your Friend-_
> 
> _Gandalf The Grey_

**************

"Papa, why didn't we go with the funny men?" Frodo asked innocently. Bilbo paused in the middle of kneading the dough for the bread they would be eating for elevensies. "Why Frodo, they are going on a very perilous journey. That might be a bit too much for you. Are you not afraid?"

Frodo looked back at his Father, he seemed to be mulling what Bilbo had said to him over in his head. "Afraid? Maybe. But youll be there Papa, and thing's are never quite as scary when you've got a Papa to see you through them."

"Well said my dear Frodo." Bilbo smiled, hugging his boy close.

"So can we go?" Frodo pleaded. "I've already packed and everything!"

Bilbo looked at the eagar Hobbit,then casted a gaze out over the Shire. Could he really do that? Could he just pick up and leave with his son and leave Hobbiton behind? Just for the sake of an adventure.? In that moment, looking at the Hobbits of the Shire engaged in their droll tasks and frivolity Bilbo could come to no other decision.

"Alright then Frodo! Get your things! Were going on an adventure!" Frodo whooped in delight running to his room as fast as his hairy feet could carry him.

Bilbo hoped he wouldn't regret his decision in the end.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Spectrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo, Frodo and the Company set out on their perilous journey. Bilbo decides to seduce Thorin and he refuses to believe that he babies his son to much.  
> Today really isn't Thorin's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!  
> Also I don't own the song Frodo sings. It belongs solely to Phil Collins and the movie Brother Bear!

"Glad to see you decided to join us Bilbo!" Gandalf smiled while petting his man sized horse. The two little Hobbits had run up behind them just as they were beginning  to start their journey. They were both red faced and slightly out of breath but their eyes twinkled at the prospect of adventure. 

Kili hopped off of his horse, bending over slightly to inspect the two. "Your smaller than you looked last night." He grinned. "We got horses for you, well more like ponies I suppose.  It's a good thing too, since you are both so tiny."

Frodo frowned. "You are not so big Mr. Dwarf!" He stomped his foot. "You are scarcely two feet over me!" 

Kili laughed good naturedly, ruffling the boys glossy hair. "Aye, your right little one! Maybe I am not so big after all!"

Frodo smiled. "I am always right! There are a lot of things I know!" Bilbo rolled his eyes at his sons antics. 

"Alright that's enough Frodo, be nice." 

"Do we really have to ride a horse Papa?"

Frodo casted an uncertain  look towards his Father. Bilbo met his sons gaze sympatheticly. He could see why his son was worried, he didn't like to ride horses either. 

Kili frowned, catching the subtle exchange between the two. "Do you need help getting on them?"

The two Hobbits looked at each other. "No thank you." They replied simultaneously, walking past the two ponies hand in hand.

Gandalf sputtered.  "Well why not?"

"I do not want to ride a smelly horse." Frodo declared petulantly. "My legs work fine just so you know." 

"What he said." 

Thorin, hearing the tail end of their conversation jumped gracefully off of his horse. He stalked over to the two Hobbits with a sour look on his sour face. 

"You are going to ride on a pony. I have no time for dilly dallying, flower picking hobbits!" He took a breath before breaking into a passionate speech. "I am the rightful king of The Lonely Mountain! I have waited years for this moment and-"

"Yes yes yes,  _The Lonely Mountain._ I know." Bilbo sighed. "You've said it at least five times already since I first met you. And that doesn't even include how many times you just said "mountain"."

"Just get on the horse."

***************

Dwarves knew very little about Hobbits. Most have them scarcely even spare a thought for the little things. But one thing they did know was that the tiny creatures were unimaginably jolly and cheerful, and the company expected nothing less from these two. 

Too bad they were right.

 

 

> " _Tell everybody I'm on my way, new friends and new places to see! With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way, and there's no where else that I'd rather be!"_

Thorin grunted disapprovingly. The smallest hobbit had been singing for hours yet no one else seemed to tire of it except for him. Kili clapped along encouragingly. He had to admit that Frodo had an exceptionally  nice voice, but that didn't make his singing any less annoying.

"Don't encourage him!" Thorin snapped. "That's enough! Can we please ride in silence for one minute!?" 

Taking a breath he tore his eyes away from his Nephew, attempting to center his mind and focus on the trail in front of him. He sighed in relief as his ears only detected the buzz of the bees and the cool trickling of the stream. Peacefulness at last.

It was short lived however. His eyebrow twitched as a high pitched cry broke the silence. 

"He bit me!" Bofur cried, shaking his hand. Some type of reptile had latched onto his finger and it didn't look like it'd be letting go anytime soon. "GET IT OFF!!"

"Hey stop that" Frodo cried. "Your hurting him!" 

"Hurting him?!" Bofur laughed hysterically. "He's trying to eat my hand!"

"I told you not to try and pet him!" Frodo said indignantly, he held hid hand out."Give me your hand." 

Bofur whimpered slightly, thrusting his hand towards the lad. "Come here Snookes." 

The little turtle released the teary eyed dwarfs finger,dropping into his owners hand. He swirled his white head towards Bofur, hissing menacingly before crawling back into Frodo's  sleeve. 

"That thing is a demon!" Balin cried,backing his horse away from Frodo. 

Bilbo laughed. "He's not a demon, he just doesn't like being touched. Leave him alone and you'll be fine." 

Thorin glanced at the older Hobbit curiously. He was rather fetching now that he thought about it. His light hair was thick and curly, tumbling down over his ears. The Dwarf eyed his trim waistcoat, it's snug fit accentuated  the slimness of his hips and he found the light dusting of hair on his tough little feet adorable, despite the burglars insufferable personality. 

He shook his head. He had no time for such thoughts, he had to focus on the matter at hand. 

The last thing he needed was an inconvenient attraction to a cheeky impertinent hobbit. 

**********************

Bilbo was frustrated.

They had only been on this trip for a matter of hours and everything seemed to be going sideways .

First Bilbo was feeling  a little bit thirsty so he asked for some water, to which Thorin replied ' No, we don't know when we will find another stream '. 

The nerve!

A simple drink?! That was all that he wanted, and it the dwarfs refusal wasn't bad enough, they had been riding past a stream! And when Bilbo asked if he could have some water from there, he was still denied! 

And then, as if that whole debacle wasn't enough, Nori had ridden his horse straight over a bee nest and the little buggers came whizzing out, stinging everything in sight. 

Dwalin had been scratching them so bad he had scabs all over his face! But Thorin simply rolled his eyes and rode on. 

That 'king' was a right piece of work in Bilbo's opinion. Did he not care for anyone in his own company?!

He cried out as his pony whined and bucked a bit, he gave the horse a dirty look. He really didn't like that thing. And he wouldn't mind if all the horses were stolen just so he wouldn't have to ride it anymore. 

He spared a glance towards his son. Kili was conversating with the Hobbit, as he had done for most of the journey, and Bilbo giggled in delight at the light blush oh his Frodo's face. 

Frodo had never shown any interest in girls or matters of the heart, so Bilbo was glad he was experiencing it now. And from the look of things, Kili liked Frodo just as much as Frodo liked him.

He frowned, taking a closer look at his boy he could see Frodo's head bobbing, as if he was going to fall asleep at any moment.  They had been riding fit a long time and the sun was starting to set, they needed to make a camp right now. 

"Thorin!" He rode up next to the Dwarf. "When will we make camp?"

"Not tonight." He grunted.

"Not tonight?! Frodo is about to tip over! He is only a boy and he can scarcely keep his eyes open!"

"I am not going to stop because the little thing needs a nap." Thorin said indignantly, guiding his horse into a trot. "If he is so tired, take him back home."

Oh that is it. Bilbo had pit up with the man's aloof personality all day and he couldn't take much more of this.

"That is enough!" Bilbo cried. "I am your Burglar! You came to  _my_ home to find  _me!_ If this is the way you treat all members of your company then I do not know why they stand by you I have had enough of your sour attitude!"

The company gazed at the red faced hobbit in awe. In all their years of living they had never seen anyone talk to Thorin like that. Balin, in particular, feared for the hobbits life.

Thorin sputtered, choking on the water he had been sipping. "T-Then just go if you do not like it." He rasped. 

"No! You are not going to run us out!" Bilbo stomped his foot. "We are all tired and we are all risking our lives for you! And in return you should have the decency to let us have a nights rest! The mountain isn't just going to get up and walk away!"

"Fine!! Kili, find somewhere for us to rest tonight! And be quick about it!" 

******************

"See? That's all you had to do." Bilbo smiled sweetly. "Next time, I expect you to make camp without me asking. Do we have an agreement Mr,  _King Under The Mountain?"_

Thorin blushed, quickly hiding his face behind his hands. What was the Hobbit playing at? He'd looked at him with  _those eyes,_ speaking to him with  _that voice._

He felt his blood quicken, his loins burned for a moment. He shook his head, attempting to lock away the feelings the Hobbit had ignited in him. He hasn't had any type of interest in anyone for twenty years, and he wasn't about to start now.

But he still couldn't completely shake away the thoughts that liked what Bilbo had said. He could imagine ordering the Hobbit to his tent, making him strip down to nothing, Bilbo would ride his cock, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back in pleasure, he'd call him  _king-_

No, no, no, no. _No._  Bad Thorin. 

"Y-yes!" He squeaked. "We have an agreement."

" _Good."_ Bilbo purred, kicking his lips. Thorin followed the movement, entranced by the hobbits actions, quickly averting his eyes once he realized just what he was looking at. 

This was going to be a  _long_ journey.

***************

Bilbo grinned. He could tell he was getting under the older mans skin, and he adored every second of it. Despite how irritating Thorin was he really was handsome. 

He had a strong jaw and clear blue eyes. They were like twin bolts of lighting, he had never seen such eyes before. He had a large forehead and long glossy hair.

Bilbo would have him in his tent by the end of the week. 

He was shaken out of his musings by his son.

"Papa! May I go look around with Fili and Kili?"

"If you must." He kissed his head. "Don't go too far, and stay near Kili and Fili."

"Yes Papa I will! Thank you!" And with that he ran off into the underbrush.

Well it looked like his plan would begin earlier that expected. His son was gone, so he didn't have to worry about being discrete  for now. He chuckled darkly before making his way to Thorin's tent.

***********

Frodo had found the two young dwarves in the nearby field where they had put the horses. 

"Why are you two standing there like that?" Frodo asked. They had been standing stock still, looking at the horses curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Kili was the first to answer."Do you see something missing little hobbit?" Frodo shook his head before glancing at the horses. Something did seem a little...off.

Counting the horses, he realized the problem. "There are three horses missing!" He cried. "Where could they have gone?"

"We don't know." Fili twirled his mustache. "We came to check on them and three of them just disappeared without a trace."

"Maybe they ran away." Kili suggested. Frodo frowned. "I doubt it. We have given them good grass and water, we don't beat them or hurry them along. Why would they want to run away?" 

Frodo walked over to the other side of the small clearing. "Wait! I see something!" Kili and Fili trotted over to the Hobbit, gasping at the sight before them. 

There was a big gap into the other side of the wood. Trees were ripped out of the ground and stumps and flowers had been trampled, forming a sort of trail that lead into the forest.

"Something took the horses." Frodo gulped audibly. "Something  _big._ "

*******************

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that Bilbo never fell in love with Thorin, Fili and Kili died, and Frodo didn't get to enjoy all the fun. Leave a comment and a kudos if you like it! If you have time check out my STETER fic, The Anomaly Born From The Heart.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Also Frodo is abou 20 years old in this story and Bilbo is 41. So Frodo is a pre teen(10 or 12) and Bilbo just recently "came of age" ( 25).


End file.
